Leviathan Windsor
''Princess ''Leviathan (プリンセス リーッビアサン, Purinsesu Riibbiasan) is the Crown Princess of the United Kingdom, and whom the Zuegburg Family protects by agreeing to adopt her to keep her safe. She is however not the original Princess Leviathan as the first one passed in peace, and this "clone" was named after her late "sister" when in actuality she is the physical clone of her predecessor intended to replace Queen Victoria`s late daughter. Appearance Leviathan put bluntly is an exact clone of Queen Victoria`s late daughter, Princess Erika Leviathan Windsor. After her ultimate demise six years before the story even begins, Victoria made a wish which the Goddess known as Seraph; Queen of all Deities and the first Deity answered gifting her infant daughter one of 167 daughters to Victoria to raise as her own. Due to the fact that a Goddess`s genetic makeup can resemble that of a human`s genetic makeup; it can cause a certain Goddess or Human to look so alike that they look like they are related. Due to her unique genetics, Leviathan is a exact copy of the original Princess with lilac hair styled in a bob-cut and gentle lavender-colored eyes that beam with pride and wonder when exploring the confines of the United Kingdom. Personality Leviathan is a composed individual who cares deeply about her country and is one of the many advisers to Queen Victoria who is her adoptive mother. She has a bright, warm, and loving personality; being helpless naive, wonderfully gifted in poetry, apologies, diplomatic matters, treaties, home defense, economic policies, she is tasked with much of the grunt work for the United Kingdom. Her warm nature is one cause that people don`t see her ability to defend or become dangerous before it is too late. History Plot Black Butler Arc Red Butler Arc Indian Butler Arc Circus Arc Phantomhive Manor Murderers Arc Luxury Liner Arc Public School Arc Emerald Witch Arc Blue Cult Arc Abilities * Immense Strength: Her strength alone is far superior to Demons and other creatures of Purgatory as well as Heaven with creatures of the Sky. Being a Goddess, a living personification of nature she is stronger than well everything being gifted strength hailed by the Gods themselves. Even more so, she is the daughter of the original Deity called Queen Seraph, making her beside her mother one of the most powerful Deities in history directly ranked underneath her mother in abilities. * Immense Durability: She is powerful enough to fight off an entire army of beings sent from Purgatory and an army of Angels; being able to tank a top-ranked attack from Sebastian with minimal damage done to the buildings around her with Leviathan gaining simple scratches on her arms and both sides of her face on her cheeks. * Immense Speed: Hailed and considered to be the second fastest among the Deities, she is powerful gifted in combining her speed and her strength to make her ordinary and starter attacks much more deadly to the ordinary person. In fact, Sebastian notes that even he would have hard trouble with Leviathan if she fought at her full level of power. * Immense Agility: Leviathan is extremely agile able to dodge even the most hidden of attacks. Though her shield is bulky, Leviathan uses that to her advantage deliberately making quick dodges that lead her enemy into a trap so that she can crush their rib cage completely. * Swordsmanship: Like all of her mother`s other advisers she is gifted in two sword styles that allow her to compensate for certain areas that while she cannot cover them in one sword style, she can always switch to the other sword style to compensate for that area. She has a huge knowledge of other sword styles and is considered to be a genius in the area; being considered the best of her field. ** Fencing: Gifted in fencing a variety of Swordsmanship that relies on a thin, elegant, and delicate sword known as a rapier is favored in this style allowing for great speed to put it into the blows. Due to the very nature of the sword being very flexible it can undergo some strain but not a lot or else the sword will break. ** Long Sword Style: Gifted in the long sword style true to what the Knights of Medieval England utilized, Leviathan is able to compensate for a lot of her weaknesses by using this sword style. * Immortality: Leviathan is for lack of a better word ageless like all true Deities and her appearance has not changed over the years. Tied into her immortality factor is the ability to heal almost instantly from any wound demon-inflicted or otherwise. The immortality of a Deity has to be willingly renounced, making them a mere human and starting them on a path to reincarnation. * Divinity: Like her parents she is a Deity and thus possesses Divinity outranking many of her predecessors enough to even make Demons back down immediately. The only evidence of her Divinity is her eyes which gain a symbol in them when using her abilities. * Battle Instincts: Gives her the ability to sense if she is in danger, can be blocked with amber or obsidian signets infused with magic on a primordial level outliving her own magic. * Genius Intelligence: Born with unusually-high intelligence, Leviathan is naturally smarter than many of the people she works with, and as such as acquired a nasty habit to mock her fellow colleagues when they don`t get what somebody is talking about. Due to her high intelligence she has no respect for anybody and only respects Ciel and Sebastian and her mother Queen Victoria. * Aura: Leviathan exerts an aura of kindness and humbleness. However, when she`s pissed off; her aura changes to one of absolute obedience. * Magic: Much like other Goddesses, Leviathan is skilled in magic practically three kinds of magic; Storm Magic which she uses to generate storms so that crops can grow, Sniping Magic so that she can kill intruders trying to break into the Palace, and Healing Magic so that she can heal somebody. ** Storm Magic: Using this type of magic, Leviathan can generate storms whether to help farmers grow crops so that they can earn a living or in battle. In a unrestrained space, Leviathan can utilize this type of magic to the fullest. However, it has one weakness that it`s raw power is more than enough to kill the enemies of the user as well as the user with it. ** Sniping Magic: As she is skilled in Sniping Magic a type of magic where a person can theoretically kill a Demon or a person if skilled enough; she is capable of operating a gun to kill somebody hundreds of feet below where she is standing. Distance doesn`t matter, if she knows their exact location she can kill them, except if she has to board a boat to snipe them. ** Healing Magic: She is capable of expending magical energy to heal somebody. The only limitation to this magic is that she cannot bring somebody back from the dead. Equipment Cross Shield: Leviathan has in her possession a Cross Shield that can she can use for attack or defense. It has a unusual design and is equally balanced to Leviathan`s advantage. She is capable of singing her shield with little to no problem in battle. * Cross Shield Prototype: A prototype version of her Cross Shield, it is used for unimportant battle and battles where she not at risk of fatal injury. * Long Sword: She employs a long sword in combat to dispose of enemies. Her skill is renown with the sword so much that ordinary people fear her great skill in battle. * Fencing Sword: For her usage in the high-speed sword style known as fencing, is a elegant, thin, and equally balanced teal-colored fencing sword. Quotes * (To Queen Victoria) "Cold! Cold! Cold! I`m leaving." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) " Category:Ash Witherspoon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Goddess